Messianic Age
Okay - this is a proposed page of a what if the Jews had accepted Jesus' offer of the Messianic Kingdom during His earthly ministry. Those who want to edit it, regardless of religious belief (or lack there of), this page is designed to follow Revised Dispensationalism (biblical theological system of heremneutics). Basically Jesus offered the Jews the Messianic Kingdom as prophesied in various Old Testament passages of that future glorious Age. He validated His claims as Messiah by doing miracles to draw crowds. News spreads, instead of the rejection by the people in John 6:66 and the Jewish leaders Matthew 12, which starts the church age (mystery of the kingdom in Matthew 13), they accept Him as Messiah and God in the flesh. News spreads to all the Jewish diaspora throughout Babylon and the Roman World. Pilate sends word sends a ship envoy to Emperor Claudius for an army saying the Jews have accepted Jesus as king and that Jewish Diaspora and Gentiles accepting him as King of the World. In two weeks Claudius sends ten legions into Judea to capture Jesus and to kill anyone who supports him in Judea. Jesus knowing this beforehand gathers His diciples and tells them what is going to happen. We will fight for you our Messiah! The Jews claim. No, says Jesus, I will allow myself to be captured and be executed for the remission of sins and on the third day I will rise and will execute judgment on Rome and the nations that oppress the Jews and Gentiles who fear Yahweh and His Messiah. Things will look bleak for that day but have faith and be of good courage for I will save you in that hour. We will wait on you and trush in Yahweh and His Son the Jesus Messiah! The Roman Legions come to Jerusalem and Jesus meets them and asks who are you looking for? Jesus of Nazareth! I AM, they fall back by the power of His word. They get back up and Jesus asks again, who are you looking for. Jesus of Nazareth. I already told I am He, you are to take and crucify only me. Leave everyone else alone. They capture Jesus and bring Him to Pilate. He interrogates Him and has him flogged severely. Jesus carries His cross and is crucified. He dies just before Passover by Judean reckoning. Joseph of Arimathea takes Jesus and buries him in the rich tomb. That Sabbath Claudius comes to Judea and has Jerusalem ransacked, people are beaten and women are raped. Claudius sits in the Temple and has a gold idol made of Himself and has a pig sacrificed in the Temple. He declares Himself to be Zeus incarnate and that Zeus was Yahweh the whole time and that all other gods are false gods. Pilate has all of Judea, Samaria and Galilee trees burned down and villages destroyed. ALL food is captured by teh Romans and crops are burned and poured with salt. Only Romans and Roman soldiers are allowed access to drinking water, all the other wells were poisoned. Pilate enslaved all the Jews and made them do this along with Gentile believers in Jesus as King of the World. On Sunday at 4 AM while still dark in the sky yet everyone could see as if it were daybreak, torches and candles were useless Jesus rose from the dead. All the Old Testament saints, along with the Jews and Gentiles, both those mentioned in the OT and not who believed in the Seed of the Woman that would crush the Serpent were raised and given glorified bodies. Jesus with His 12 legions of Angels gathered all the Jews from all over the world that were't in Judea and brought them to Israel.(Insert the prophecy of Zech 14) After Jesus teleported above the Mt of Olives and landed cleaving it in two the Jews being oppressed escaped out of the Romans cluches and escaped through the New Trench Jesus then spoke the message of the Gospel that the Romans acted against Him and His people and His mere words made them drop dead. As He kept proclaiming it eventually all the Romans soldiers were dead. Two angels, one gathered Claudius and the other Satan and in front of all the Resurrected and Jewish Diaspora, opened the earth and threw Satan and Claudius alive into the pit to the Lake of Fire and it was closed. Then Jesus had all the people of the world (non Jews) gathered before Him. He conducted the sheep and the goat judgment. All the wicked Gentiles who oppressed the Jews were sent to Sheol, the ones who didn't were allowed to live. Then Jesus commissioned the gathered people to help rebuild Israel and the other parts of the Roman Empire that was in chaos during this period. He then destroys the temple and has a new one commissioned to be rebuilt. (Inserrt details about Ezekiel 40-48 here) Jesus is now king of the earth in glorifed form, all the Jews are given the borders of the land Yahweh promised them in Genesis 15. The Jews receive their tribal allotment, and all the deserts bloom like a lily. Trees and fruit, vegetables are grow on their own. Produce is so plentiful that people waiting to pick wheat have to help the grape harvesters and there are so many grapes to harvest that people are still harvesting grapes when it is time to pick wheat. Animals are peaceful and only eat vegetation. Parts of the Dead Sea are now fresh water where fish live. Jesus rules justly and with a rod of iron (firmly). The resurrected Gentiles who died believing in the promise of the one who would crush the serpent, were given to rule territories in the Gentile nations. All laws came from Jesus in the Temple from Jerusalem. No natural disasters happened in this glorious Age. However, it didn't rain on the people's land that didn't attend the Feast of Tabernacles in Jerusalem.There were no diseases or sicknesses or defects of any kind plaguing animals or people in this Age. There were no weapons no longer made and warfare ceased. Any nation that tried to practice immorality that went against the KIng's decrees, Jesus would administer just punishment that fit the crime, if people kept rebelling. David was prince over Israel. The Twelve Apostles each ruled over one of the Jewish tribes. People lived to be hundreds of years old during this age. They aged normally (about 20) after that they very slowly aged after that.(i.e a 400 year old here would look like a 50 year today). Category:ASB - Miscellaneous